Ira (LordGalvatron)
( ) | birthday = 22 June | age = | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 94 kg (207 lb.) | blood type = | affiliation = Legión de la Oscuridad | previous affiliation = | partner = Tinieblas† | previous partner = | base of operations = La Aguja Blanca | relatives = | education = | rank = | unique power = Wrath | story debut = Black Sun: Evening | roleplay debut = Dark War: Initiation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Ira (アイラ, Aira; Spanish for "Wrath") was a and a general of the Legión de la Oscuridad, serving under Tinieblas. He is now a assigned to the Fifth Circle of Hell. Appearance Ira is a humanoid Hollow with some reptilian traits. Muscular and stout, he has scarlet skin covered with scutes and a long, thick tail. His face bears some resemblance to a crocodile's maw. Personality His most prominent traits are his short-tempered nature, brutality and ferocity. He considers the Captains' appearance in an unpardonable intrusion, and is infuriated when his opponent does not fight him with all of their strength. Over time, his fury may aggravate so much he becomes virtually speechless. Plot Ira, along with his six "siblings", has been personally chosen by Tinieblas as one of the candidates to become Vasto Lorde. He has been trained and nurtured together with the others, and eventually has achieved the pinnacle of natural Hollow evolution''Dark War: Culmination, Part 1. During the Shinigami mission to Hueco Mundo, Ira is the first Vasto Lorde encountered by the squad of Captains. His considerable spiritual power is acknowledged by Kenpachi Kuufuku, who proceeds to attack him only to be quickly deflected. Irritated at his comrade's carefree approach, Ikiryō Kuragari interfers and engages the HollowDark War: Initiation, Part 2. Ira withstands Kuragari's assault until the latter rapidly disengages him and instructs Kenpachi about a way to fight the Vasto Lorde. Then, Kuufuku manages to cut off Ira's arm in an instant, though the limb regenerates in a matter of moments. Subsequently, the Hollow declares the fight is finally going to become seriousDark War: Escalation, Part 2. As Kenpachi continues to fight him with only Shikai, Ira's rage is growing gradually together with his power. Kuragari warns Kuufuku about this and tells him about the Vasto Lorde's weakness before departing. Soon afterward Ira snaps and unleashes a tempest of Reiatsu, prompting his opponent to eventually release BankaiDark War: Intensification, Part 2. The two fight ferociously for a time and exchange numerous heavy blows. However, Kenpachi gains the upper hand. Ira attempts to turn the tables by putting even more power into his attacks, but fails to outmatch the Eleventh Division Captain. In the end, he is killed by the same technique which has nullified his last-ditch attack seconds earlierDark War: Culmination, Part 5. Powers and Abilities Appearances The Dark War Arc *Dark War: Initiation'' *''Dark War: Escalation'' *''Dark War: Intensification'' *''Dark War: Culmination'' Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Evening'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Hollow Category:Male